The present disclosure generally relates to a hot water supplying refrigerator. More particularly, to an instant hot water dispenser for a refrigerator which heats water on demand so that no separate hot water tank for storing hot water therein is required.
A conventional refrigerator generally includes a water supplying system which supplies a user with cold water and hot water via a dispenser located on a front surface of a door thereof. The cold water and hot water are stored in separate cold water and hot water tanks mounted to the refrigerator. The dispenser, which is connected with the cold water tank and the hot water tank, generally includes a cold water lever for supplying the cold water and a hot water lever for supplying the hot water. Regarding the hot water, the conventional refrigerator includes a heater for preheating water and stores the preheated water in the hot water tank. The heater can be located within the hot water tank. To constantly maintain the temperature of water stored in the hot water tank, the heater is periodically operated or is controlled depending on a measured temperature of a temperature sensor disposed in the hot water tank. However, the hot water tank is problematic in that it cannot be properly stored in the refrigerator. The hot water tank occupies space which can be used for other purposes. Further, in order to constantly maintain the temperature of the hot water, power consumption of the refrigerator is increased.
Thus, a need exists for an instant water heating system for a refrigerator which does not require a separate hot water tank, thereby reducing power consumption of the refrigerator and improving space utilization efficiency of the refrigerator.